


20・上癮

by LovingRoss



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: M/M, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss





	20・上癮

別人說玫瑰帶刺，奇異說玫瑰帶毒。要人瘋狂、令人迷醉的劇毒。

最初明明是西裝挺拔的。

突然地跨坐身上，居高臨下緩緩扯下領帶。

壞笑著把奇異雙手束縛在身後。

褪下那件公務員款式的灰色西裝。

襯衫鈕扣一個接一個的解開，剩下白襯衫掛在身上半遮半掩的。

嚥下津液，喉結情色地滑動。

皮帶扣落在地上的金屬聲。

和褲管戰鬥後看見的是小腿的肌里。

貼身的布料離開敏感的部位。

柱身暴露在空氣中，一個抖動。

擴張的動作。

細碎的喘息。

情慾的水聲。

下流的氣味。

挑戰的是至尊法師的忍耐極限。

然而上癮的卻是，這刻在上面的那個人。

惡趣味的癮。


End file.
